The present invention relates generally to spray dispensers and, more particularly, is directed to a counter for automatically counting the number of doses of sprays, such as nasal sprays, that have been dispensed by, or remain to be dispensed from, a hand-held fluid pump spray dispenser.
A typical known nasal spray pump dispenser includes a container that holds a fluid substance to be dispensed, along with a cap that is attached to the container, such as by screw threads or crimping. The cap includes a tapered atomizing nozzle and a pump that withdraws liquid from the interior of the main body by means of a suction dip tube and delivers an atomized spray through the nozzle.
Specifically, the pump includes a pump chamber that holds liquid withdrawn from the interior of the main body through the dip tube. A piston connects with the pump chamber, and is spring biased upwardly.
The nozzle is connected with a pusher or trigger in the form of opposing outwardly directed wings, a flange or an enlarged annular shoulder for actuating the pump. When the wings, flange or enlarged annular shoulder is pressed down against the spring force, a pressure is built up, which forces the liquid out through the small opening in the upper end of the nozzle, thereby atomizing the same. When the flange, wings or enlarged annular shoulder is released, the spring forces the nozzle back up, creating a vacuum in the dip tube that draws in additional fluid to be dispensed.
Fluid spray dispensers of this type are well known in the art. Examples of such similar dispensers are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,560; 4,944,429; and 5,433,343; the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Another example of a spray dispenser of this type is sold by Schering Corporation of Kenilworth, N.J. in connection with its mometasone furoate monohydrate suspension nasal spray, under the trademark xe2x80x9cNASONEX.xe2x80x9d The NASONEX spray dispenser is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 355,844 which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the above type of spray dispenser, the metering pump is actuated by a reciprocating movement along an axis coincident with the nozzle dispensing axis, in order to pump metered portions of fluid from the container through the nozzle. Thus, the forces applied by the user are along the axis of pumping and dispensing. Specifically, a user grasps the dispenser between the thumb and the two fingers by placing the thumb at the bottom of the container and the index and middle fingers on top of the flange, wings or enlarged annular shoulder. By squeezing the index and middle fingers toward the thumb, the pump is actuated to dispense the spray.
There is, however, no indication as to how much of the fluid substance in the container has been dispensed, so a person has no practical way of accurately determining when to re-supply. Some spray containers are not able to reliably dispense their normal amounts for each actuation as the container contents become nearly depleted, since the dip tube is not able to withdraw the entire fill volume; it is therefore advisable to discontinue use of a container while a small amount of material remains inside, after the labeled number of sprays have been delivered. A further problem is that a person often neglects to use nasal spray products on a regular basis as directed, and therefore the pharmacological effect is reduced.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a counter is provided for counting actuations of a pump spray dispenser of a type including a container main body for holding a fluid substance to be dispensed and a cap, having a pump and spray nozzle, mounted on the container main body. The counter includes a counter body having an upper recess for receiving a lower portion of the container main body therein; a button provided externally on a lower end of the counter body for engagement by a user and simultaneous activation by a user when the nozzle is slidably moved with respect to the container main body to actuate the pump and deliver a dose; a display on the counter body for displaying a number of doses remaining in or dispensed from the container main body; and an electronic circuit which decrements or increments the number of doses displayed by the display each time that the button is depressed.
The button is positioned at an underside of the counter body, and specifically, the counter body has an arcuate depression and the button is positioned in the arcuate depression for actuation by a thumb of a person when a dose is dispensed from the spray dispenser.
At least one set button is provided for setting an initial number which is displayed on the display, corresponding to a predetermined number of doses to be dispensed from, or remaining in, the spray dispenser.
An optional sound generator generates an audible sound upon each depression of the button. The circuit includes a central processing unit which decrements or increments the number of doses displayed by the display each time that the button is depressed and, in response to a signal from the at least one set button, sets a starting number which is displayed on the display, corresponding to a predetermined number of doses dispensed from or remaining in the spray dispenser. The central processing unit also actuates the sound generator to generate the audible sound upon each depression of the button.
The central processing unit also controls the sound generator to generate an audible sound a predetermined time interval after the button has been depressed if the button has not been depressed again during the predetermined time interval.
The above and other features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.